A Vampire King in Japan
by vilageoftheflame
Summary: An old enemy of the Hellsing Organization resurfaces in Karakura town. My first attempt at writing fanfiction, rated T for saftey, may change later, most likely for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

AN/ this is the first piece of any kind of fiction I have wrote, ever, so please do be harsh if it's not good. I may have some trouble keeping the characters in character because writing is not one of strong areas, it took me a few hours to write just this. And please review, and suggestions and/or advice would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Hellsing, or any affiliated properties

Ichigo Kurosaki was walking home after yet another boring day at school, with the end of the winter war 4 month earlier, things were back to normal aside from the random hollow attack every now and then. However for the last few days no hollows have been showing up, or to be more specific, he would sense one or more, but it would always disappear in seconds, he had figured it was just one of the others taking care of them. It was dark out as he walked since he stayed late to study for a test with his friends. As he was walking Ichigo began to sense an unfamiliar spiritual pressure. As he walked along the road it grew stronger, soon it became very powerful. He could sense a very dark, almost deathly presence about it, so he decided it would be best to find out the source.

As Ichigo was tracking the spiritual pressure, it brought him to a secluded area near the river. As he spotted the source, he was awestruck by the imposing figure of this person. He was a very tall man, no less than seven feet, even taller than Chad. He was wearing some sort of European Victorian style clothing, with a red trench coat and a wide red hat, a pair of white gloves that looked to have some kind of occult symbols on them, and a pair of red tinted glasses. Before Ichigo could do anything else however, about two dozen hollows appeared out of the sky, no doubt drawn by this man's intense spiritual pressure. Just as Ichigo was about to pull out his soul reaper badge to do battle with them, the strange man pulled out to massive looking pistols, a silver one and a black one, both with writing on them. Ichigo only watched as this man began firing.

Each shot from this man's massive guns rang out very loudly. Ichigo looked at the man's face and saw he was ginning psychotically like Kenpachi or Ikkaku would. As each of the hollows that were attacking him were gunned down one by one, soon their numbers were reduced down to one. The strange man looked at it and chuckled to himself, then put his guns away. The last hollow lunged at him, but man shoved his hand into its face like a spear, killing it. As the final hollow disintegrated, the man composed himself, and continued on his way calmly as if nothing happened. Ichigo, wide eyed after what he had just witnessed, turned around and ran back to his house, hoping that this man had not seen him. However the man turned his head towards Ichigo, and chuckled, and then said "Looks like I'm going to be meeting some new people very soon, that boy certainly looks interesting".

When Ichigo got back home, it was about nine-thirty in the evening, just as he opened the door, Isshin Launched at him with a flying kick, Which Ichigo promptly countered by grabbing his father's foot, and swinging him into the wall.

"Dad what the hell, I just got home and you already try to kick me!"

"My son, you always need to stay alert, that was a good counter-attack by the way."

"Whatever, I'm going to my room, I had a long day studying and I'm tired, so don't bother me."

Ichigo walked up to his room and closed the door behind him, Rukia watched him but decided that it would be best to just leave him alone for now. As Ichigo laid down on his bed, he began thinking about that man he saw earlier.

"Just who the hell was that guy, and what was he, because he defiantly wasn't human, and what kind of guns were those he was using, they looked like they have some kind of power in them, better tell the others about this tomorrow."

The next day at school during the lunch period, Ichigo and his friends were sitting near a tree, away from the other groups of students, Ichigo had just described to them what he had seen last night.

Chad spoke up first "If what your saying is true, this man seems to be very powerful, we should try to find out who he as soon as we can."

Uryu spoke next "I agree, we should search for him tonight, and we should stay together to avoid running the risk encountering him alone."

Orihime then said "Well, if he was just getting rid of the hollows, he might not be a bad person."

Rukia spoke last "Still, we don't know why he's here, so we should be ready if he decides to attack."

Everyone nodded in agreement just before the bell rang to signal the end of the lunch period, and so they all went back to class. Later that evening Ichigo and his friends were going around town searching for the strange man, Ichigo and Rukia were in their soul reaper forms, and Uryu had his quincy gear on. They had been flash stepping around town for several minutes before Ichigo had detected the dark spiritual pressure. The others followed to a clearing in a nearby wooded area, where the man was sitting on a rock, as if he were waiting for them. Ichigo approached him and asked.

"Hey, we can all sense that strange aura coming off of you, just who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man smiled and said.

"My my, you all seem to be an interesting sort, but where are my manners."

He stood up, removed his glasses, revealing a pair of piercing red eyes.

"My name is Alucard."

***End of chapter one***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those of you who actually care (probably not many of you) this took me so long because I just couldnt get myself put fourth the effort to keep writing for over a week, writing has never been something that I have been interested or very good at in the past. Also I came down with a slight case of writers block toward the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Hellsing or any affiliated properties.**

Ichigo raised an eyebrow to this man.

"So, Alucard is it then, so why don't you answer the second part of my question then, what are you doing here."

Alucard smirked.

"Oh come now, I extended the courtesy of introducing myself, so it is only polite if you all were to do the same."

Ichigo sighed.

"Alright then, fair enough, I am Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I am Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia introduced herself in a slightly noble tone.

"I am Uryu Ishida." Uryu blankly stated.

"I, I am Orihime Inoue." Orihime stuttered slightly, a little intimidated by Alucard's imposing figure.

"I am Yasutora Sado, though my friends call me Chad." Chad quietly introduced himself.

Uryu pushed his glasses up.

"Now that we have formalities out of the way, let's move on to the next question, why are you here?

Alucard raised an eyebrow.

"As much as I would like to get in an extended discussion about my purpose here, I don't think this is a proper setting, you wouldn't happen to have a better place in mind would you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I suppose we could go to Urahara's shop for this, though I don't see why we can't just talk about here, whatever then, come on Rukia, we should go get our bodies."

Ichigo looked back at the others.

"Meet us at the front gate of the school."

With that being said, Ichigo and Rukia shunpo'ed back to Ichigo's house so he could retrieve his body and Rukia her gigi.

Uryu broke the silence that followed.

"Come one everyone, we should go to the school as Ichigo asked."

Uryu, Chad, and Orihime began walking back into town, Alucard placed his glasses back on and followed. As they were walking to Karakura high school to meet Ichigo and Rukia, Alucard began thinking back to why he was in Karakura Town in the first place.

*Flashback*

Alucard was in Sir Integra's office receiving orders for an extended mission in Japan.

"Alucard, as you remember, eleven years ago, when the millennium invaded London, we utterly destroyed and all their members, or that's the way is seemed. It appears that the Major has somehow managed to cheat death and is now building a new army in a place called Karakura Town in Japan. I want you and Seras to go there, find and eliminate this threat."

Alucard bowed.

"As you command, my master."

As he turned to leave, he was stopped by Walter.

"Alucard, it seems as though you are going to be spending no less than three weeks in Japan for this mission, so please do be mindful of the locals. And keep watch for any other threats, as well as any potential allies."

Alucard smiled.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

*End of flashback*

They got to the front gate of the school to find Ichigo and Rukia already there waiting for them, before Ichigo could then lead the way to Urahara's shop however, Alucard spoke up.

"Before we go to this shop you spoke of, I believe I need to retrieve my fledgling, I have no wish to have to explain any of this to her myself and I suspect that none of you would like to do that a second time."

Ichigo sighed

"Alright fine, let's go then."

The group walked for about twenty minutes to Karakura's downtown district and to a rather fancy looking hotel, they then went up to the penthouse suite on the top floor, and when they went in, Ichigo and his friends saw two coffins, a large one, and a smaller one, in the middle of the room.

Alucard walked over to the smaller coffin opened it.

"Wake up police girl, we have guests."

As she sat up, teenagers saw what could be a girl only two or three years older than them."

"Oh, hello, who are you?" She asked, in a distinctly British accent.

The group introduced themselves to her as she stood up out of the coffin.

"Ah, I'm Seras Victoria, nice to meet you."

Ichigo blushed at the rather, formfitting, look of her clothing, just who in their right mind would issue that as a uniform for fighting in, but brushed it aside, as another question was lingering in his mind now, just why was she sleeping in a coffin?

"Ok, back up here, just why were you sleeping in that coffin?"

Alucard chuckled and looked at him.

"Just what kind creatures would you know of that sleep in a coffin?" He said as he grinned, displaying his fangs.

Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad went wide eyed, and Orihime gasped

"Your vampires!" They all said in unison.

Alucard laughed.

"How perceptive of you, but now is not the time to discuss that, shall we be going to the shop you spoke of?"

The group was now at Urahara's shop after an uneventful twenty minute walk through town.

"So, your names are Alucard and Seras Victoria, and you both vampires?" Asked Urahara

"Yes, I just established that." Said Alucard

"Right then, which brings us to the next question, what is your purpose for being here?"

Alucard adjusted his glasses.

"We are here because my master has order that we seek out a threat long thought eliminated, this threat I am referring to is a man called the Major."

Urahara raised an eyebrow.

"And just who is this Major?"

"Eleven years ago, he was the leader of an organization called Millennium, the remainder of Nazi forces from Germany at the end of the second world war, after the war ended, this group fled Germany to Brazil where they built up their forces for fifty-five years. In 1999, his forces invaded London and destroyed most of the city."

"I remember that, it was plastered all over the news for months, they said it was some kind of huge, organized terrorist attack." Ichigo interrupted

"Yes I imagine I they would have said something like that, however that is not the case. You see, the invading forces, were vampires."

"The Major was a madman, he created the army of a thousand vampires for the propose of starting an endless war, he didn't care if he won or lost this war, all he wanted was war and nothing else. Inevitably, his forces were destroyed and police girl and I killed all his officers, and my master personally shot the Major, but now it seems that he has cheated death. And he is here, in this city, building a new army."

Everyone gasped.

"So how are we to fight against this new threat?" Uryu asked.

"Simple" Alucard said, "We find them, and kill them."

**A/N: Yeah, so not sure if I ended this chapter very well, and i still have'nt worked out just how the major will have came back, or who he's working with, sujestions or advice would be appreciated, and please review.**


	3. Status update

"AN" Damn, hard to belive it's been a year since that last update, some of of you may be wondering and no im not dead. After the second chapter i came down with a massive case of writers block, and just put this thing on hold for a while. A lot has been going on in my life in the last few months though which has utterly prevented me from even thinking about this. To put is simply, I'v joined the Air Force, I shiped out at the beggining of may and went through two months of basic trainning hell. Im now in tech school and most of my time on weekdays is spent in class now, and then theres the studying i have to do, so thats quite a bit on my plate right now. I'll try to get back on the story if my writers block ever subsides and i have now idea when that will happen. So untill then, try to hold out, in about a month i should be out of tech school and have much more free time.

Airman Basic Vilageoftheflame 


End file.
